Rest Stop: Primeval Thaig
by The Night Storyteller
Summary: The Doctor leaves Amy and Rory behind after the events of 'A Christmas Carol' to give them a rest and a normalish honeymoon. He lands in the middle of an expidition to the Deep Roads. Guess what's next?
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue: Telling a Tale**_

_"There is one companion of The Champion's that you do not talk about, Dwarf. Tell me about The Doctor!"A woman in medium armor and short brown hair shouts at a small man with ginger hair in a short ponytail._

_The ginger haired dwarf shook his head slightly before sitting back and crossing his hands._

_The woman paced back and forth in front of the Dwarf before looking at him and saying, "There were reports of not only one of them appearing with you during your expedition but there were six people all claiming to be this Doctor during the events later events of Kirkwall. Tell me about this group of men, Varric."_

_The Dwarf shook his before looking up and saying, "Seeker...Cassandra...do you honestly think that The Doctor is just a group of people all having the same name?"_

_"According to King Alistair, a man matching the description of The Doctor traveled with the Hero of Ferelden during her travels to retrieve the Urn of Sacred Ashes. A wild-eyed man with strange clothes talking of things in the stars who calls himself 'The Doctor'. According to survivors of the incident in the Primeval Thaig, such a man was there. Now...who is HE!" Cassandra shouted before slamming her hands down onto the chair arms that Varric was seated in._

_Varric looks up at the darkened ceiling before looking at the fuming Seeker._

_"I want to tell you...really. But more is tied into this then just a simple 'he was here, then he wasn't' kind of deal. The Doctor is a man that even the Qunari are afraid of. He, in their language, is 'Kata-Asala'; 'The Death of the Soul'. I wouldn't be that stupid to mess with something that even the blighted Qunari are afraid of." Varric said before giving a sigh of defeat._

_"Just tell me about the incident in the Primeval Thaig." Cassandra ordered before crossing her arms._

_Varric looked into the fire next to him before saying, "Alright...but you really shouldn't ask about things that you don't know about."_

This is sort of a break in between events in the 'Destination' series. There will be one or two of these 'Rest Stops' in between the 'Destination' stories. Hopefully this works out.

Don't forget to Review!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1: Appearances are Deceiving**_

_"It was a few weeks into the expedition. We had just defeated the dragon inside the alternate entrance that Hawke and the rest of us found. Her brother looked like he was a little bit sick but then again, Bodahn wasn't the best of cooks in the expedition. We had just passed into the cave when we heard a noise...a noise that sounded like a wheezing dragon...a noise that cold only mean one thing...the noise of The Doctor..."_

The expedition had arrived at their destination at last and were starting to dig around on the ground near a stairwell. Hawke, brushing a hand through her short brown hair, looked down at Bartrand Tethras and his brother, Varric who were arguing with each other as usual. Turning her head slightly to the right, she saw her friend Anders looking around at the strange crystals inside of the rocks. Turning around she saw her brother leaning against one of the rock walls clutching his stomach.

"Everything alright?" Hawke asked her brother.

Carver looked up at his sister and gave a reassuring grin before saying, "Fine, just the cooking is off is all. I'll feel better when we get back to Kirkwall."

Hawke smiled at her brother before saying, "Ok, Carver. When we get back to Kirkwall, you do the cooking for a week."

Carver chuckled and said, "Sure, if you like even worse cooking."

It was then that a wheezing sound was heard. It sounded like a dragon was dying from old age.

"What in The Void is THAT!" Anders shouted before pulling out his staff.

Everyone either ran farther from the battle that was about to take place or were getting weapons out to fight whatever was appearing out of nowhere. What appeared was a blue box with the words '_POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX_' on all of the sides of the box. There was a light at the top of the box that was slightly glowing as the sound was stopping.

When the wheezing sound stopped, everyone had waited anxiously to see what would happen.

_"It's a darkspawn trick is what that is!"_ one of the workers whispered to the man next to him.

The miners looked at it in fear, some even bringing their pickaxes and shovels up and ready to attack whatever came from the box. Marion and Anders readied their staves incase magic was needed. Carver had his broadsword out in case of trouble. Varric, as usual, readied his crossbow at whatever happened.

The doors opened...and a man walked out with dark hair, a tan jacket, dark pants and black boots.

He looked up, and saw everyone pointing weapons at him.

"Oh...why, every time, why someone has to point weapons at me, I'll never know. And stop pointing those staves at me, one minute it's staves the next it's 'Help, I'm on fire...LITERALLY!'"

Everyone looked confused but most put down their weapons. Varric, Marion, Carver and Anders didn't and were anxious.

"Just who are you, stranger?" Varric asked as he looked around the cavern in surprise.

The man smiled and said, "I'm The Doctor."

Anders shook his head with slight amusement at the comment. Varric looked up and exasperated before walking away. Only Marion and Carver remained with Carver asking, "Doctor who?"

_**Chapter 1 is done. Sorry for being so late, just inspiration problems. I promise that this rest stop will be done before Halloween gets here. And for some of you, I will also say that before Red Nose Day, there will be a special treat in regards to the upcoming anniversary of Doctor Who. I promise.**_

_**Don't forget to review.**_


End file.
